


Monster girls One-shots

by Book_VS_Lupus



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis, Human/Monster Romance, Interspecies Sex, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_VS_Lupus/pseuds/Book_VS_Lupus
Summary: Its just some one-shots that I made when I had the inspiration to write them down.I'll only be updating this when I feel like it.Enjoy, if not, don't click then.
Kudos: 15





	1. Automaton

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing this apart from writing my other stories and the one I'm making in wattpad.
> 
> It's a steven universe x fem oc fanfic. I wanted to make one myself. It's still a work in progress.

"Sigh… Why don't things ever go how I want them to." Y/N stressed out. She watched as the motor engine she was working on continued to leak oil, which was supposed to stay inside.

"Having some trouble, Y/N?" Isaac, my friendly co-worker, questioned me as he saw me sigh multiple times already.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I am having trouble. Because that stupid phone guy from the company I was buying parts from, for the engine, kept flirting with me non-stop throughout the meeting. Even when I told him I wasn't interested in him. And they also gave me the wrong parts for this model X engine! Not to mention I'm not having the best day so far." Once she was done ranting she slammed her upper body on the clean tabletop she had aside from the dirty, oily one that had the engine on it. Shoving her face in her crossed arms.

"Ouch, did someone put salt in your coffee?" Isaac joked but stopped at the dead look he received. "Did they?"

"Yes. Fortunately he was still there, unfortunately for me and him, I threw my hot coffee at him." Y/N told him like she didn't just give a man 2nd degree burns.

"You- wha- huh? Why would you do something like that- hold up, I know the reason for it." Isaac held up a hand so he could finish speaking," But the coffee part. Why thou?? And what do you mean unfortunately for you?" 

"Oh, I got banned from the coffee place for life. Wait a minute… nevermind that's a good thing. Their coffee tasted terrible anyways." She said offhandedly, making a bitter face too like she could taste it right now.

Isaac was speechless. He didn't know if he should laugh or facepalm at her. He chose to do both instead.

"Oh my God, Y/N… only you would do that and say it with a straight face." He told her mirthfully. "If the coffee tasted terrible why did you keep going there?" He questioned her.

"Just to make myself suffer." Y/N smiled.

They both looked at each other, one in disbelief and the other proud of herself.

"Don't ever change."

"Wouldn't dream of it. Now, about this part replacement. Got any you think would fit this model?" Y/N showed him a chipped 3.6' thick bolt.

Isaac rubbed his stubbled chin, scrutinizing the bolt in his finger,"hmm? I don't think I have any of this size here, but, I can maybe check to see if I have any in my tool shed at home. I keep older model parts in there. I'm gonna have to check in with you tomorrow, how 'bout that?" He looks at Y/N questionly.

"That's fine, I have to get home soon before night time hits hard. Still have to drive through the forest to get to my house." Y/N told him as she began to clean up her work area. "I'll close up after I leave, say hi to your wife for me won't ya?" She waved him off from behind.

"Sure thing. Oh, and she also says when will she be meeting that girlfriend of yours she's heard about? Y'know how much she can worry for you sometimes."

"She's not my girlfriend for your information. She's my roommate. Also, I'm not sure about her meeting your wife, she's not so into interacting with people I've told you this."

"Sigh, ok, ok. I'll tell the missus that you couldn't make it to dinner this time. But she won't stop asking for that girlfriend she'll want to meet soon. She doesn't want you to stay alone forever." He pats her back. His wife is a Kitsune-tsuki, one of the monster girls that came out of hiding after the president signed the treaty of monster-human coexistence. 

"I'll make it up to her next time I meet with your wife. Hopefully, I'll find someone who can stay with me for more than a week without bailing out on me with a lame excuse." Y/N told him sadly, she thought some of the women she dated were ok, they also even seemed ok she had an extra appendage.

"Don't worry about it, you'll find that special someone meant for you. How about you check out right now and I'll clean up your workplace and lock up too. I'll see you tomorrow for that part you want." He gently pulled her up, making sure she had all her stuff, and accompanied her out to her car.

"Thanks, you're a true friend. Maybe a movie and a good night sleep will help me. Cya tomorrow, Isaac." Y/N kicked the car in reverse while Isaac waved goodbye at the front door.

She did a last wave back to him and headed towards the forest.

Speaking of her roommate, she remembers how she first met her.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

_ Y/N was taking a morning jog on the same route she took at night. _

_ She had the day off because she took a two day overtime and her boss has seen her work hard since she started working there. _

_ It's a different experience jogging in the morning than her usual night jogs because everything is so colorful right now. _

_ She was heading to the trail near the river when she saw another trail going in a different direction. She probably missed it so many times in her routine night jogs because it was pretty well hidden by the thick bushes. _

_ She followed the trail until it led into a broken ruin of sorts. She didn't realize there was anything out here other than herself and her little house. _

_ "Hello? Anyone here?" Shit, why would she call out like that! What if a killer is hiding out in this place and I might be its next victim! _

_ A couple of clicks and whirring noises reach her ears through her panicking. _

_ Huh? _

_ Searching for the location of the sounds, she looks behind one of the buildings and finds herself what looks like an… android girl? Must be one of the monster girls, what kind exactly? She doesn't know.  _

_ But it seems like she's not moving well. She was covered in vegetation and roots. How long was she like this? Since she was an engineer who fixes machines, Y/N's 'Work Mode' took over. _

_ Kneeling in front of the girl, she looked her over. Breaking off the roots and vines covering the girl along the way. She then began pulling at her arms, here and there gently, to make sure she was ok. Fingers working good, her legs look fine too. Nothing in the joint mechanisms either. The clicking starts up again. _

_ The culprit looks to be what seems like a small thick rod that was jammed into her chest workframe, her core. _

_ She knows it's dangerous to work with machinery without protective gloves. Too bad Y/N doesn't bring them while jogging… and she looks like she might way a ton if she was to move her without some assistance. A broken back probably. _

_ "Okay, here goes nothing." She waited until the clicking stopped before she put her fingers inside the opening of her chest, "Sorry." Grabbing a hold of the edged rod she dislodged it from the many cogs but cut herself along the way. _

_ "Ow!" She flinched and dropped the thick metal piece. Clutching at her bleeding finger. _

_ Y/N was busy trying to stop the bleeding. She didn't hear the Automaton begin to revitalize herself. _

_ The monster girl felt the essence of the human before her. Taking in their vitals while she began to reboot herself after centuries in sleep mode. _

**_Name: Unknown_ **

**_Gender: Female/Male?_ **

**_Species: Human_ **

**_Status: Unknown_ **

  * **_Initializing Data•_**



_ The Automaton opened her lilac eyes to take in the human before her. She looked like a female, then why did her analysis say male? _

_ Y/N finally managed to stop the bleeding by wrapping a rag she had stuffed in one of her pockets. She must've left it in there and forgot about it, thankfully it was clean so she wouldn't be getting any infections. _

_ Looking up she saw the girl's eyes were open. _

_ "Oh, you're awake now. That's good. How are you feeling?" Y/N tied down the rag with a knot. _

_ "You are hurt." The girl states. _

_ "This? Don't you worry. I'll be fine once I get home. I should be asking if you're ok? How long were you like that for? Ah, sorry. My name is Y/N. What's your name?" She gave the monster girl a friendly smile. _

_ "Eila." _

_ "Eila, hm? That's a lovely name. What kinda monster are you?" _

_ "I am a golem that has been animated by sophisticated magic and precise mechanisms." _

_ "Uh, so…" Y/N was confused still. _

_ "For your standards, I'm an Automaton." _

_ "Ah. How long were you here for?" Y/N asked her as she played with her bandaged hand. _

_ "I cannot say for how long exactly. Perhaps hundreds or thousands of years." _

_ "Wow, that is a lot." Y/N didn't know what else to say. She wasn't exactly a people person. So she just stood there like an idiot. She instead went on her way and gave the Automaton her farewell. _

_ XxxxxxxxxxxX _

Then she suddenly got herself a roommate… well, she didn't see that one coming.

Y/N arrived home and decided that maybe she wasn't gonna watch a movie. She'll maybe fix up the A/C, it's been having some problems, not enough cold air going out on these hot days.

She's sitting on a chair in her garage with the A/C on top of her workbench trying to figure out if she did it right. All this hard thinking was starting to give her a migraine. Sighing, she pinched the bridge of her nose, soothing the pulsing she was beginning to feel behind the eyes.

"My analysis shows that you have a high stress level and elevated heart rate. Is everything alright?" Eila asks in concern.

"Oh, Eila! You're here. How was your day?" Y/N startles from her sudden arrival. How is she so silent when she's made of metal?

"It has been satisfactory, I took a stroll through the forest again and met some wildlifes living around here. And yours?"

"Uuuuh hm… not good." There was no point lying to a sentient robot.

Eila scanned her body.

**_Name: Y/N L/N_ **

**_Gender: Female/Male_ **

**_Species: Human_ **

**_Status: Roommate/Love interest_ **

**_Blood pressure normal_ **

**_Breathing fast_ **

**_Heart rate slightly elevated_ **

"Perhaps you should rest, Y/N." Eila gently placed her hands on Y/N's shoulders.

"Isaac said the exact same thing too. If you say it as well then he must be right. I may need a rest then. Thank you and goodnight, Eila." Y/N tiredly got up and left for her room.

Y/N ignored her hygiene just for tonight and instead just changed her clothings and as soon as she laid her head on her pillow she was out like a light. 

Y/N was slowly being brought back from her deep sleep to the waking world by a tight wet rhythmic sensation on her pelvis.

Her sleepy eyes took in the figure bouncing up and down on her waist, her brain still not catching up with her, only feeling the pleasurable sensation she received.

A hard thrust jump-started her brain to begin working.

"Eila? What are you doing? Ah!" Y/N blushed madly as she took hold of Eila's thrusting hips.

"Ahn Y/N, I never knew your cock was so big! It's reaching so deep inside, my sensors are overloading me." Eila held on to Y/N's well-toned abs for leverage as she roughly bounced on her.

"Elia, w-what's ah, ahn- gotten into you- hah uh all of a suddennngh!" Y/N threw her head back in ecstasy, she was confused. Just earlier Eila showed no interest in her, then just now she's suddenly ravishing her.

Y/N could feel the head of her member smash repeatedly against a soft tissue, making her mind go hazy. She couldn't help wanting more pleasure, to thrust more of her dick deeper inside Eila. Like in a trance, Y/n forced Eila's hips still and instead she proceeded to pound into her dripping cunt in return.

Y/N leaned back on her pillows as she stared, mesmerized, as the girl's labia repeatedly stretched around the hard girthy meat penetrating it, feeling how forcibly it sucked on her cock, the tip kissing the entrance to Eila's womb.

"Ah, ah, Y/N, yes please! Give it to me! Give me your cum!" Eila was reaching her peak soon, she could feel it closing in on her, Y/N's thick cock hitting her sweet spot over and over again.

"Eila! I'm about to… Aah!" With a last thrust of Y/N's hips, she held herself deep inside Eila's succulent warmth as she came. Eila's cunt milked Y/N's member of her essence.

"Y/N, yes~ you fill me up so well. My insides feel so warm with Y/N's thick cum!" Eila yelled lewdly. She could feel Y/N's hot viscous cum fill up her lewd pussy to the brim and leak out through the ridges of Y/N's hard cock stuffing her cunt.

Looking at each other when they both climax, she saw Y/N's face contort in ecstasy as she felt more cum fill her up. Hands strongly gripped her hips as Y/N's hot delicious cock twitched after each, every pump of semen that filled her insides. 

Eila leans down and takes hold of Y/N's face, placing a loving kiss straight on her lips.

"Eila? What happened?" Y/N snapped out of her trance, enough to speak to the Automaton.

"I'm sorry, Y/N. The Air conditioner you were fixing had leftover energy residue clinging on the frame so my systems malfunctioned, and in my recovering state it made me very lustful for you..."

"Lustful for me? Does that mean you like me?" Y/N questioned her.

"I am poor at expressing my emotions. But I have liked you since after saving me. We Automaton derive our energy from humans we choose to be with and ask for nothing more than their company. But a shock to our system makes them go haywire and so we lust after the human we've chosen." Eila says.

"Wait, so is that why most of my dates go running off? Because you didn't want them near me?" Y/N notes that the Automaton won't make eye contact, stating that 'yes' she was the culprit.

"Y'know you could always have told me how you felt, even if you can't express yourself. I thought you didn't like me because you never showed it, but I guess I should've known better what with the flowers you leave me. So what are the meanings behind them?" Y/N smiled at her.

"Pink camellia means 'I long for you', Carnation stands for woman or love, Gardenia is secret love, and chrysanthemum is 'I love you'." Eila explains to her. 

"I love you too, Eila. I would love to take you on a date and want for you to be my girlfriend as well. Though it's a little overdue since we skipped a couple of stages…" Y/n trailed off. She forgot that she still had a vice grip on Eila's waist and her member was still deep inside.

"Oh." Y/N let go of her hips and as soon as Eila got up, the cock that was plugging up her entrance let loose all the cum that was trapped inside. It landed in droplets over her flaccid cock and on her pelvis.

Seeing all her semen leak out of the Automaton greatly aroused her. Her member sprang up at the sight and sensation, " It seems you are not done. Would you like me to take care of you again?" Eila playfully whispered in her ear.

Y/N gulped,"Well fuck…"

After that, Y/N didn't get anymore sleep.


	2. Griffon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add a title to the first one. Whoops.

The lone figure treks the dense mountain with a carcass of an adult bull elk pulled behind them. The heavy cloak they wear covers all of their body unidentifying their gender. They meticulously drag the elk through many smooth surfaces as possible to not damage more of the pelt to sell later.

The person spots their destination a few meters away, a small log cabin in which they live. Upon arriving, they set the elk on a clean patch of grass where they would prepare it for deskinning. They went inside to freshen up a little and to put up their weapon of choice, a sturdy 58" beautiful recurve bow, their mother gifted to them before she peacefully passed on.

They gently set it against the wall alongside the quiver of arrows, and the pair of daggers they carried on them too. They wistfully sighed and finally removed their thick cloak to reveal a feminine face and a strong body build from years of hunting her meal and carrying them home. She rubbed her sore muscles to soothe out the kinks in them before she had to head out soon to prepare her kill.

_ Maybe I can give the pelt as an offering. I already have a couple in the chest. _

Changing into a leather vest and pulling her hair into a low ponytail she went outside now to her elk.

Prepping up the elk, she expertly removed the pelt from the body and set it on the rack for later. She then proceeded to cut the head off and set it aside as well.  _ The antlers could be used for something. _

She emboweled the elk and threw it into the forest for other carnivorous animals to eat, cutting off portions she will use now for her meal and also saved some for the next few days. She then proceeded to pack the leftovers in a leather sack, not before putting salt on it to keep it fresh longer, and tied with a thick rope to carry with her up the mountain again where the guardians resided.

The guardians of the mountain was a tale her mother used to tell her before her bedtime. 

_ One day, a temple mysteriously appeared on the mountain. No one figured out how it appeared so suddenly. But then a priestess appeared. She was a kind and gentle soul. She healed the sick and helped any wayward travelers that became lost. The people praised her even as a god. Sending her gifts and offerings. The priestess could even make friends with the monsters. She was loved by them all.  _

_ Then tragedy struck. The priestess was found dead laying in her own blood. Somebody had murdered her in cold blood. The humans blamed the monsters, while the monsters blamed the humans. Which then started an all-out war against each other. _

_ As the war raged on, the mountain became heavily guarded by monsters. Many humans attacked it in hopes of taking it back but none were successful. It became a bloodshed around the mountain. A graveyard for many. Monsters and humans alike. As time passed on the humans gave up. They believed that maybe the priestess brought death upon herself for friending the monsters and outcasts anyone who befriends monsters. _

_ There have been many bandits and tomb raiders who tried stealing from the temple and their corpses are found dead in the woods. _

_ Her many great grandparents were once friends with the priestess and never believed the monsters killed them. So for that, they were seen as outcasts by the villagers and decided to build their home near the mountain. _

_ The gifts her family left at the temple were like a peace offering to the monsters protecting the temple and has now been a tradition to leave gifts. And so the tale of the mountain has been passed down through family generation through generation, where it sadly ends to only her. _

_ Her family relatives were slaughtered by monster hating people through the past years, her father fell in love with her mother, who then gave birth to an only child Y/N, her. _

_ Y/N never knew her father sadly because he died when she was just a baby, killed from a hunt gone wrong. Her mother told her stories of his kindness and bravery and what good memories she had with him. Her mother took up the mantle of hunting for food while she was sleeping and when she was of age her mother brought her along to learn how to hunt.  _

_ As she grew into an adult her mother became sick in age until she couldn't accompany her no more on their hunt. And on her final day Y/N tearfully kneeled beside her mother's deathbed holding her hand as her mother still tried consoling her, she's only sad she couldn't be with her daughter longer and to meet her future grandchildren. Her mother said she believed her father would have been proud to meet the woman she grew up to be. Strong, kind and beautiful inside and out. No matter if she was born different. _

_ And in her final moments she gave Y/N her hand carved bow and had also asked her daughter to find herself a wife that would make her happy, be it monster or human, she would always be proud of her little girl. _

_ Y/n lovingly whispered her love to her mother, as her mother closed her eyes, Y/N knew they would never open again. She mourned the loss of her dear mother, her father, her family... She was alone. _

_ She had made a grave, freshly dug and precisely decorated with her mother's favorite flower, Virginia bluebells _ .

And everyday after her passing Y/N places down a flower where she rests in peace.

Y/N cleans up the mess outside to not attract any wild animals she wouldn't want and proceeds to store away her meal in a preservation box.

She stretched her arms out over her head and behind her back, loosening out those stiff joints.

_ I need to get going now if I want to make it home before nightfall. _

She retrieved her cloak and weapons, fastening them to her body as she also retrieved the packaged goods. Throwing it over her shoulder, Y/N left her warm abode and into the cold afternoon air.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

30 minutes had passed already, and Y/N was only a quarter of the way there.

She did also catch a few rabbits when she made it halfway up the mountain. Now she just needed an hour to go. Then she could return home to rest and have a nice meal.

A split second roar was all she had before a great force of a beast slammed into her side, tossing her across the forest. Her sack, rabbits and weapons were spread all around and unreachable as the bear, that was attracted by the meat she carried, advanced on her.

Y/N quickly got up to hopefully retrieve her bow but was intercepted by the bear as he stood to his full height.

She was in trouble, the only weapon she had on her was the daggers she made from antlers many years ago. Whipping out the daggers she readies herself for a fight.

The bear slams down its paws trying to crush her with his full weight as Y/N rolls to the side, another slash comes at her and again she dodges. She jumps on his back and shoves the dagger into his thick hide and into his shoulder blade.

The bear roared in pain as he tried to rid his back of her presence. Shoving his back against a thick tree and crushing her between them.

"Aah! Shit!" Y/N grit her teeth at the pain, and shoved the second dagger opposite of the other side to keep from falling off as she rode the thrashing bear for dear life. She tightened her thighs on the bear as it stood up on his hind legs. He shook his body waywards and about to throw her off, even throwing himself against trees.

Y/N's back was taking quite a beating from the trees as she held on. Pulling a single dagger out of the bear she proceeded to stab it on his left upper arm. The bear having had enough of her continuous joyride managed to toss her to the ground on her back.

The Huntress landed heavily on her back without her daggers, feeling the small rocks and sharp pebbles dig into her spine. A little bit disoriented she still saw the moment the bear came down as he chomped down on her arm that she had raised to protect her neck.

"Gaaah! Let go!" She gripped the edges of his mouth as he shook his head like a dog playing tug of war with a rope. Out of the corner of her agony filled eyes she saw the dagger that was sticking out of his arm. She reached for the dagger as her other arm was being mauled, she yanked out the blade and shoved it straight into his eye.

He let go of her bloody arm with a howl of pain, reaching for the dagger that was penetrating his eye but kept pushing it more deeper into his socket. 

Showing his bleeding shoulder with the other blade she also yanked that one out too.

And with a final thrust she put him out of his misery as she plunged the dagger into his chest where his heart pumped. He let out a gurgling noise one last time before his body tipped over, dead.

All that could be heard was the brushing of the trees and Y/N's heavy breathing. Looking at her messy arm, she saw the deep gouges of bite marks.

"Ow, fuck! That's gonna leave another mark." Ripping a portion at the bottom of her cloak, she wrapped up the arm as best as she could but it still proceeded to bleed. She couldn't make it home to her medicine or to the top of the mountain to hopefully get help. She was only halfway, by the time she tried to reach either of them she would surely bleed out.

She was as good as dead, to die alone here with only the dead body of a bear to keep her company in her final moments, maybe she'll see her parents again. It's only been a few minutes but Y/N feels like she was already at death's doors, her world was turning bleak and she couldn't hear anything but the white noise in her ears.

The last thing she saw was flying birds or maybe angels flying down from the treetops as Y/N closed her eyes and fell into the seamless abyss.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

_ She is really strong for a human. _

_ Took on a bear just by herself. _

_ She looks really handsome. _

_ Excellent mating material as well. _

_ Just look at her strong body. _

_ When do you think she will wake up? _

Y/N was slowly awakening by the voices around her. Surely she would be dead. Opening her eyes, the first thing she saw was her laying on a bed of furs without her cloak and weapons, looking around she startled as she made eye contact with five pairs of eyes. Monster eyes, actually. 

"Huh? What's going on? Where am I?" Y/N was a little intimidated from all the stares she was receiving. They looked like a mixture of a lion and an eagle. All around beautiful in their own way.

"Don't you recognize this place? The place where you specifically left offerings at? Well not here specifically." One of the womens, raven-haired said, eyeing her up and down, smirking sinfully as her tail swayed side to side. The temple of the mountain? Looking around at the familiar but unfamiliar surroundings, she noticed she was inside the temple. 

"Recognize it now?" Y/N looks back to the raven-haired woman's blue eyes. "Yes? But why exactly am I doing here?" A pair of women approached her from her left, both identical in blonde hair and teal eyes.

Kneeling down they both looked at her making her anxious.

"We saw that you were injured when we were returning home from the Alps from a business trip. And picked you up along the way." The right woman said as her left counterpart finished her sentences,"We were surprised actually to find a big bear lying dead beside you. Did you do that by any chance?" She questioned Y/N, intensely scrutinizing her.

"Yes, I would've been dead if I didn't protect myself. Did I do something wrong?"

Were these women angry with her for killing him?

"No not at all, we were just wondering." They both answered at the same time, their tails flicking in sync. They looked sideways as another female kneeled beside them. She had silver hair and intense hazel eyes.

"I have also collected your belongings that were scattered, I had a feeling you would want them back. I would also like to say that your bow looks majestic." 

"Thank you. The bow is the only thing that matters, it's the only thing I have left to remind me of my mother." Y/N smiled in gratitude at her.

"Your welcome." She blushed as she turned to hide her face behind her hair as her tail swished.

Then the last woman in the room came forward. Her red hair swayed after each step she took as her green eyes stared at her. The look she gave her sent a tingle down Y/N's spine.

"We also took the liberty to heal your wounds so you're free to go, except…" her smile then turned sinful as she kneeled at the foot of the bed, her tail sticking up and waving about. Y/N was startled as two pairs of clawed hands took each of her arms. Glancing at blue and teal eyes she gulped at the looks they gave her. A hand is placed on her calf bringing her attention back to the red-haired woman.

"We want something in return. You might just be able to help us with our little problem. You see…" 

"What? W-wai-?" Hands rose up to her noticeable bulge she didn't realize she had, she moaned as the hand grabbed at her clothed girth.

"It's our mating season and we're in heat." She pulled down her pants as her long thick member sprung out making a slapping noise as it hit her stomach.

Multiple moans reached her ears as they saw the big meat pointing straight in the air. Each one of them proceeded to tear off a piece of her clothing until she was fully naked, showing off her muscular body with a couple of faded scars that contrasted her looks beautifully along with her 9" thick cock that swung at each movement and with a pair of heavy balls dangling below.

Y/N moaned as one of them began to stroke her girthy dick. The blonde twins leaned down on each side of her thighs and began to suck on her cock, tails waving happily at her taste. 

"Ah! B-but I don't even know your name-... Oh my God!" Her hands were grasping at the air for something. Anything. Talons took hold of hers and placed them on soft hips. Looking up she saw the wet nether regions of the silver-haired woman. 

"No talking. For now just enjoy this moment, mate."

_ Mate? Like a lover? _

Looking up at the dripping aroused cunt she couldn't help but to lean forward and have a taste. 

_ Would it be sweet? _

Raising her head she slipped her tongue inside the hot slick crevice and sucked on her labia. Talons gently grabbed at her scalp, moaning as she took the nub in between her lips.

_ She was right, it does taste sweet, like berries. _

Y/N groaned in surprise when a warm mouth took her member all the way to the base and began to bob up and down her length as two mouths simultaneously licked at her balls.

The raven-haired feeling left out leaned down and played with the huntress's hard abs as she nibbled, kissed, and licked at them, liking the noises her mate was releasing.

Y/N was feeling everything at once from her cock and balls being played and sucked, to her abs being licked.

Lustful hazel eyes peered down at the woman greedily licking at her pussy. Loving how the huntress took great dedication in bringing her pleasure. 

When she first saw the thick meaty rod she was carrying, she wanted to immediately pounce on her and take it deep inside her awaiting pussy even when she was sleeping.

Just thinking about what great sensation she'll have once she takes in the girthy rod, she immediately came on the huntress's face.

Y/N lapped up all the juice as the woman came on her. Sticking her fingers inside the awaiting warmth she felt the woman come again in surprise.

"I'm gonna com-!"

Y/N yelled as she too came inside the awaiting mouths of the other four women. Her cock jolted with each ejaculation of cum that came out.

The womens lapped at the cum that rained on them and on Y/N's abs, moaning at the musky taste of the huntress's essence.

Y/N felt every twitch of her cock as she still lapped at the pussy in front of her. Moving the woman above her to the side, she got up also removing the others away from her cock and making them pout in disappointment that they couldn't get more of her cum.

Turning to the silver-haired woman she laid down, she mounted her and positioned her already hardened cock at her glistening wanting hole. In one swift thrust she was up to the hilt inside her hot constricting cunt.

She watched as the woman whipped her head back in pleasure, screaming to the heavens as she came immediately from the hard penetration.

Immediately, Y/N picked up on a quick frantic pace. Hips slapped against each other as she gazed into misty hazel eyes.

The monster girls breast bounced with each rapid thrust of her strong hips. Feeling the urge to touch them but not wanting to let go of the woman's hips, she instead used her mouth and suckled on the tit.

"Aah!"

Elevating the woman's hips she pounded deep into the woman's molten wet canal as more juice gushed out after each balls-deep penetration.

"Aah! Ah~ yes! Yes! Please, give it to me harder!" She pleaded to Y/N as she writhed.

Y/N not one to deny a request she can easily accomplish pulled out her glistening member with a pop as it smacked her abs and turned the woman over onto her hands and knees, and without any warning plunged it deep into her.

"Aaaah!" She yelled, shoving her face into the pelts, her tail was twitching in the air as the intense pounding started up again. 

The other four women watched from aback as their pseudo-sister was being rigorously railed by their mate. Watching how her pussy stretched repeatedly to accommodate the girthy member continuously plunging in and out of her sopping cunt. All of their cunts throbbed as they saw their mate's stiff cock plunge in a final time inside their sister's abused pussy, glimpsing at the heavy set of balls filled with cum tensing up, and releasing her sweet essence deep inside.

As Y/N pulled out her cock, a single thick string of cum was the only thing connecting them as she watched more semen spill out of the woman's cum-filled pussy.

Immediately as she pulled back another woman pounced on her almost knocking her over and shoving her erect cock into a slick molten pussy. Grabbing her thighs, she noted it was the raven-haired woman who pounced on her.

She kissed her lips sensually as Y/N started thrusting her hips, hitting her womb over and over with every deep hit. "Yes~ You hit me so deep~ It feels so amazing~ Keep it up!" She hotly whispered, whimpering into her neck with each plunge to her bruised womb from her mate's thick cock, as she held onto the huntress's neck for dear life.

Hearing some more moaning that was not the woman she was fucking, Y/N looked over the woman's shoulder to see that the red-haired woman was in between the writhing silver-haired woman's thighs licking out the thick semen that was leaking out of her swollen pussy.

It aroused her so much that she began to pulverize the clinging woman's pussy, bouncing her up and down on her steel rod. The woman made no sound as she squirted all over her mate's pistoning hips. Weakly whimpering as her mate's cock continued to ravage her cunt. Stretching her so good and hitting all the right places that sent little shocks straight to her nerves.

Y/N gave one hard thrust and came directly inside her ready womb, there was so much like before that once it filled her womb it began to leak right out of her bruised cunt as Y/N too came along with her mate.

Slowly taking out her still aroused cock,, she carefully laid down another sated woman.

Y/N was drunk with pleasure and wanted more of that sensation.

Setting her eyes on the red-haired woman's exposed cunt as she still continued sucking on her pseudo sister's pussy, she walked behind her as her cock swung with each step.

Taking a hold of her hips, Y/N startled her from her work as she looked back at her mate and the twitching cock ready to rail her cunt.

"Do it, my love. Make me yours." Her sweet talking ended with a long moan of ecstasy as Y/N swiftly thrust in her thick cock until it kissed her womb, even after pleasuring her two sisters before her she was still hard and ready to please.

Their mate had so much stamina to keep pleasuring them, she could feel the pulsating veins in her crevice and the broad head resting at her womb ready to be filled with cubs, it was so exhilarating at the thought that she would be so full of her mate's litter one day. Y/N slowly pulled out her cock feeling how this sinful cunt sucked on her cock viciously to keep her inside. Stopping at the entrance she waited, teased, until the woman begged her to be filled again.

Pushing back in, her cock hit her womb again, grounding herself there, pressing deeper, she wanted to go inside more.

The woman yelped as she felt her mate push against the entrance of her womb. 

Y/N proceeds to ground herself again, nudging it, resilient to go deeper as she takes in the woman's yelps of pain and pleasure with each nudge.

Getting an idea, Y/N put her on to her side and picked up a leg to throw over her shoulder as she then fucked her at an angle that made her go more deeper like she hoped.

The woman's yelps turned to silent screams as her mate gave a hard beating to her womb, her arms scrambled for purchase as her body shook furiously. After every each thrust she gave into her greedy suckling canal, her mate stayed deep inside for a while and then repeated the action over and over again. Y/N also rapidly rubbed on her clit with the rough pads of her thumb that made her pussy spasm. 

It was too much pleasure all at once for her and she couldn't take her mate's rough love making any longer. She pushed against her mate's tensing abs for mercy but the hips refused to still, never stopping their vigorous fucking.

Not heeding her plea to stop, Y/N still kept going at her pussy like a rabbit in mating season. She wouldn't stop making love to the woman until she was fully sated. Leaning forward with the thigh on her shoulder still she got another different angle on her cunt and went at it like a jackhammer. 

Slamming her thick rod senselessly inside her lover's swollen pussy. Y/N Kissed her roughly, tongue and all, as she muted her pleas, arms trembled around her shoulders as her whimpers grew louder with each rapid succession of her mate's pistoning cock.

She already came multiple times her head was going numb, a sharp thrust silenced her whimpers and her body tensed up as she squirted hard, throwing her head back and into the pillows in a silent scream as her mate's cock penetrated her womb and hit the back of it. Making her toes curl up and to accidentally scratch her mate's back.

She could feel the hot, thick semen enter directly into her baby maker and settle into her ovaries, surely making her pregnant with her mate's litter.

A second squirt drenched her mate's pelvis in glistening nectar, she could feel the girthy cock plugging up her womb so no seed could escape.

"Haa~ Aah~ Yes, give me all of your cum~ Make me pregnant with your children~ I want them!" Another jerk of her mate's hips brought another load of her essence to her womb. Wrapping her arms around her mate's strong shoulders she kept her there as her cunt greedily sucked on her mate's jubilant milk. She hugged her closer and tiredly rested her head on her chest, hearing her mate's rapid heartbeat as her tail flicked tiredly in her sated happiness.

"Hey, we want our turn too. Yea, it looks like fun." The blonde twins whined.

"Well our mate. Looks like you still have two more left to satisfy with your hot thick meat." She said, kissing her lips passionately as she unwound her arms from strong sweaty shoulders.

They both moaned as her filled cunt was free of their jailer, letting out rich viscous cum from her abused lips and on to the bed of pelt underneath her.

Y/N cock twitched to life as she watched in a slow trance how the woman scooped a good portion of her cum from her abused cunt and moaned as she lapped it up.

Her vision was blocked as two beautiful bodies leaned against her front, pressing their hips against her stiff ready rod.

One took hold of her face as they began making out while the other sucked on her thick cock, groaning when her heavy balls were being played with. Pulling their mouths away the blonde moved her lips next to her ear and whispered in it.

"I want you to fuck my younger sister's pussy with your thick rod. I'll help you to make her pregnant with your strong children, prepare her for your potent seeds and watch as you put a baby in her." The dirty promise strongly aroused her making her cock jolt in awaitment.

"Yes, please." Y/N whispered back.

Pulling away from the huntress she placed a kiss to her lips and fully leaned back as she took her younger sister by surprise when she tackled her. There was a little scuffle until the older woman had her younger sister trapped in her hold.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Her arms were pinned underneath the older blonde's legs as her legs were also pulled back by her thighs to expose her pink glistening pussy ready for the take. Her lower back was pulled up from the bed by her thighs as her head was resting against her older sister's stomach.

"I thought you were going first?" She whined, whimpering at her mate's big cock.

"I changed my mind, darling. Come, mate. Come over here and take her. Deflower her pussy. Make her yours to breed. Just look how wet she is for you." She smiled as her younger sister blushed at her lewd talking. They both stared as their mate approached with her thick meaty cock. 

One apprehensive and the other aroused for what's to come.

Y/N put her hands over the pair of talons that held the younger woman's waist up. Her cock pressed up against the twitching cunt of the younger woman underneath as Y/N's eyes were still gazing into the older woman's teal eyes. Pressing their lips together, they moaned as tongues invaded the others mouth. Without pulling away from the hot make out session, the older blonde reached for the strong marvelous cock of her mate and pushed only the broad head inside her sister's tight, virgin cunt.

The younger woman underneath moaned in pain at the thick head her older sister forced in her small opening. It was so big, how was it going to fit inside. She had a good view of her cunt as her older sister pulled on the hips of their mate forward. 

Watching the painful stretch of her cunt as it tried to accommodate around the girthy member invading her.

She closed her eyes as the hard pulsating cock hit her virgin barrier, stopping her movement.

The older woman pulled back from the kiss, "Make Love to her now, I want to watch as you deflower my younger sister and make her into a woman." Y/N looks down into tearful eyes as both the blondes watch their mate pull back her hips to the tip, preparing to deflower her as her older sister continues to watch the scene play out. The older woman, wanting to ease her younger sister from the coming pain, distracted her by playing with her clit hearing how her sister moaned as her hips twitched and jerked.

Having a good view of her sister's cunt, she gave the order to their patiently waiting mate.

Y/N gave a hard thrust as she pierced straight through the girl's virgin barrier and bash at her womb.

"Aaah! It hurts!" Her cunt was trying desperately to push the invading member out but was not having any succession as it instead constricted around her thick mate.

"Wait, not yet. soon. You're doing so well patiently waiting, mate. I'll give you your reward next." She held her mate's face lovingly.

"I'll always be careful about you guy's feelings." She smiled and gave her mate a quick loving kiss on her lips.

Looking down to her younger sister she continued to play with her clit to soothe her pain, she watched how her sister took the whole thick cock of their mate so well for her first time. Pulling her sister's red lips apart she saw how her occupied pussy continued to twitch and desperately push against the invading hard cock that refused to move. 

The way the hot thick cock of their mate deflowered her younger sister's tight small pussy made her aroused, leaning down she licked at where they connected bringing out twin moans and tasting a hint of her sister's virgin blood.

Pulling apart her sister's lips with her palms to show more of her pink pussy. She peppered kisses and nibbles on their connected nether regions, licking and sucking on her mate's cock that she could see sticking out.

Y/N came inside the younger woman from the continuous licking the older woman gave on her member. Jolting her hips inside the trapped, moaning, younger woman as she continues to fill her womb.

"Mmm~ Delicious~ Give her more, she's ready." Y/N groaned as she kept licking at her cock even with the cum spilling out. Starting her hips off slow she then picked up the pace to a rapid slapping. The trapped woman underneath them moaned and yelped at each slap of her mate's hips and the rough licks of her older sister's tongue she did on her clit.

"Aah! Ah~ Wait, please! It's all too much! Have mer-ah~" She couldn't finish her sentence as she came hard.

"Don't stop. She can take it, keep going at her cunt. You can go harder, I won't mind. She'll love it even." Doing as she's asked even if she wasn't going to stop, Y/N pulverized the young woman's wet cavern m, loving the unintelligible words the woman tried forming but couldn't. 

The older woman was in a trance as she watched her younger sister's pussy be taken so well by their strong mate. Feeling how her younger sister wanted to break free of her hold, not feeling she was done yet she held her down and unmoving so she can still continue to be taken by the hot steel rod of her mate's cock. 

She saw her mate pick up her rapid pace to a deep punishing one she knew was close to her release, giving her another help she held open more of her sister's thighs so their mate could lean over and push her cock deeper.

They both screamed as Y/N came deep inside the woman's cunt, pressing deep until her cock kissed against the opening of her womb.

"So, how do you feel, dear sister? Full, hm?" She cooed while looking down at her sister.

"Ngh, I'm so full of her thick cum I can feel it spilling out of me, sis." Moaning when she felt another burst of cum shoot inside of her already overflowing womb. 

The older woman got off of her younger sister and immediately she closed in on herself and on their mate as her arms and wings wrapped around her mate's sweaty back.

Y/N was beginning to feel the aftermath of the nonstop intercourse as she took a small breather until she was ready to go again. Her face was lifted to face the woman leaning over them.

"You did wonderful, my mate. Such strong childrens that will be born. Now come here, dear. Let me take care of you."

"Yes, I want to please you next." She lifts her body up, removing herself from the warm cocoon of wings she was encased in.

The woman underneath the huntress whined in sadness but eventually let go, moaning again as her pussy was free of the cock, setting loose the viscous come that was trapped inside her womb.

Y/N turned to the final woman, waiting to see what she'll do.

"Lean back and let me take care of you." Purring as Y/N laid back with her cock perked up and ready again.

Kneeling between her muscular thighs she grabbed her mate's cock and took great heed on the head.

"Nngh! Yes please!"

Taking the member more into her mouth she sucked and slurped deeply with vigor, feeling her saliva dribble down the corner of her parted lips as her tongue licked on the underside. Feeling every pulsating vein and throbbing twitch as her mate began to thrust her hips up with every downstroke she made.

Taking out the member from her mouth and letting it rest against her cheek she jerked her off with the palms of her talons as she looked up at the huntress.

"I want you to ride me. I want to feel your insides squeezing around me. Want to come inside you. Fill you to the brim and make a baby with you." Y/N embraced the thought of finally having a family with these womens. To have children. Would they still want her after this? She wants this so much.

"My my, so bold of you to say." Letting go she raised herself until her pussy was leveled with the broad member.

The head was really thick but she managed to push it in with a small thrust, her cunt burned from the stretch. It's been almost forever since she had sex that the cock pushing inside of her is jolt of euphoria.

Y/N couldn't wait any longer to be inside when she only felt the tip surrounded in warmth. She thrust her cock to the base inside the smoldering heat and felt wetness splash on her hips. She looked up to the open-mouthed woman who bent forward to splay her talons on tensed abs, Y/N realized she made her orgasm.

She felt the cunt spasming and squeezing around her member and, like the woman's younger sister, felt her pushing her cock out. Just as it was about to come loose she sat up and her strong arms wrapped around furred waist forcing their pelvis back together and shoving her cock back inside.

"Aaah! So rough!"

Talons clasped behind her back and legs tightened around her waist shaking in ecstasy.

"Even though you're human you have the drive of an animal." She whimpered as she felt the thick pulsating meat deep in her love canal.

"Feels amazing. So tight. Want more." Y/N whispered as she started up a slow rhythmic pace. Bouncing her up and down her cock, hearing the sounds of breathy moans and soft yelps as she embraced her up against her muscular body.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Want more. Want you. Please give me more." She whimpered out as she was continuously jostled about.

Y/N, getting an idea, stood up while still thrusting into the woman and scaring said woman as she held onto her broad shoulders so she wouldn't fall.

"A little warning would have be-!" Her words cut off as she felt the cock hit her sweet spot making her release a pitiful moan as she held tighter on to her mate.

Holding her thighs, she gazed up to the woman staring into her eyes as Y/N began moving her hips in tandem with hers.

Soft gasps and mewls were released in-between each thrust. Pressing their lips together, tongues invading each other as they both moaned in ecstasy.

She could feel the slickness running down her girthy length, feel how she stretched and wrapped around her. Lips part an inch away from each other as foreheads touch.

"So strong~ You give it to me so well~ I can feel you touching me so deep. Do you feel my pussy clamp around your thick meat- Ah!" A strong jolt of hips shakes her body to her core.

If she says such things like that she won't be able to go slow any longer.

Pulling her member out and flipping her around so quickly she didn't have time to complain before the member was shoved in deep to the base. Hearing her wail, she didn't leave any room for patience as she started up a pulverizing pace.

Having her bent forward and hugging the wall she had an arousing view of her cock pushing into a swollen cunt. Feeling how tight wet canals tried squeezing her out. Doing a hard thrust, she held herself there and pressed in deeper. Hearing a breathy cry and the sensation of a talon push against her tensed abs. Holding her talon hostage, she left it where it was placed and repeated the process of her earlier actions.

Hearing the sounds of yelps repeat over and over again in her ears.

Multiple pairs of heavy lidded eyes gazed at the scenery that was happening.

Letting her arm go, she takes her in a loving embrace, looming over her bent body as she slows down her hips to a gentle but deep thrust.

Talons grabbed at the back of her head, "mmmnng~ Make me cum~ Give it to me please~" she pleads, feeling all the pulsing veins of the lengthy member. Thinking of an idea, she put it into play.

"Ah?!"

Y/N suddenly felt her cock be tightly squeezed and massaged as she groaned in pleasure, she was also getting closer to her release. She could feel it just at the fringe.

"Please daddy~" was whispered in Y/N's ears.

Those words were what broke her.

Y/N jerked to the hilt and came deep, painting her insides white. Both moaning simultaneously as Y/N held their hips together. Feeling the thick warmthness spreading from deep within her and spreading out.

Pulling out the member from her sore cunt she turned around and leaned heavily against her mate, barely feeling her legs. She could feel the cum leak out her cunt and slide down her thighs.

"I see we found one of your kinks~ This will be interesting, don't you think sisters?" Feeling more bodies press against her frame.

"Yes, it will. I wonder what more surprises she has in store for us."

Y/N blushed madly, feeling multiple hands touch her sweaty body.

She smiled at each and everyone of them with a loving smile,"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. Mistakes are all mine since writing is not my first hobby.


End file.
